1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to guide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose guide apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the orientation of hoses to permit their deflection and guidance about corners and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art hose guide apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,925 to Louwsma wherein a hose guide includes a wedge-shaped member to guide a hose about the wedge in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,815 to Prange sets forth a conduit member to provide for guidance of a hose therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,545 to Freed sets forth a hose guide utilizing a guide loop for permitting displacement of hoses between a truck and trailer organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,432 to Violette sets forth a hose guide of a generally "U" shaped configuration permitting guidance of hoses thereabout.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved hose guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.